Problem: Nadia is a gardener. She plants $5$ rows of daisies in a garden. Each row has $9$ daisies. How many daisies did Nadia plant in the garden?
Solution: The number of daisies that Nadia planted is the product of the number of rows that she planted and the number of daisies planted in each row. The product is $5\text{ rows of daisies} \times 9\text{ daisies per row}$ $5\text{ rows of daisies} \times 9\text{ daisies per row} = 45$ daisies